Injected
by brebeans
Summary: "My life was normal, but the again,A normal human life seems rather boring now." After winning a karaoke contest, Rose picks her friend Abigail to share the prize with, but then they find out the prize is to be a test monkey. In efforts to spare Abigail, Rose manages to get injected twice, What will happen to her? Starts in the human world with humans.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Abigail! There having an sale on Rosaries in the dark descent store in the mall!" I shouted. My name is Rose, I'm happy all the time, brave, and fast. I like dark clothes, but that's the only thing gothic about me. Abigail is my friend and roommate. She is brave, slow, and obsessed over flying.

"I'm Coming Rose!" Shouted Abigail. She stepped in front of me, wearing an bright pink t-shirt, and neon blue pants. I never really got how she likes that, but if she does then she'll wear it. We stepped out of my house, and got into the car. Our lives are normal, but little did we know that was all going to change. I started the car, and drove to the mall. I bought my rosary, Abigail bought an sparkly pink shirt, and we went into the dinner to eat. Everywhere we went I was being made fun of, but I didn't care. As me and Abigail was munching on some pretzels, an announcer came onto the stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the karaoke showdown!" He said "contestants have an chance of winning 1,000 dollars, and an mystery surprise!" HE said. I lit up, I loved to sing!

"Who would like to compete?" Asked the Announcer. me and about 10 other people raised out hands.

"OK, we'll do you, you ,you and you. In that order!" He said. I was last, but I get to compete. After about 30 minutes of hearing horrible singing, it was my turn. I got on stage

"What's your name?" Asked the announcer

"My name is Rose." I said

"Well Rose,, do you think you can beat the competition?" He asked

"Of course i can!" I said, the audience obviously loving that I am extremely arrogant.

"Then, lets hear you sing!" Exclaimed the announcer. I smiled, cleared my throat, and started to sing

(Abigail's P.O.V)

**Trying hard to fight these tears**

**I'm crazy worried**

**Messing with my head, this fear**

**I'm so sorry**

**You know you gotta get it out**

**I can't take it**

**That's what being friend's about**

Wait, this is Rose singing? It's not like her to sing songs like this.

**I, I wanna cry, I can't deny**

**Tonight I wanna up and hide**

**and get inside, It isn't right,**

**I gotta live in my life**

**I know I, I know I, I know I**

**Gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I, I know I**

**Gotta do it**

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, determinate**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate**

**Hate, to feel this way and waste a day**

**I gotta get myself on stage**

**I shouldn't wait or be afraid**

**The chips will fall where they may**

**I know I, I know I, I know I**

**Gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I, I know I**

**Gotta do it**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, determinate**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate**

Here comes the rapping, good luck rose

**It's Wen and I'm heaven sent, use it like a veteran**

**Renegade lemonade, use it in my medicine**

**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**

**Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**

**People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline**

**Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock**

**'Cause we coming to your house**

**And people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth**

**I'm the real deal, you know how I feel**

**Why they in it for the bill', you just in it for the thrill**

**Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground**

**And make that sound like**

The crowd burst into cheers, some mouths including mine dropped, She rapped so fast you could barely understand what she was saying!

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, determinate**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gonna turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate**

**Come on and, come on and, come on and**

**Get it going**

**Come on and, come on and, come on and**

**Get it going**

**On the dance floor**

**On the dance floor**

**D-D-Dance floor**

**Determinate**

(Rose's P.O.V)

Everyone was screaming! The announcer's mouth was practically touching the floor.

"well, I think Rose winds, what do you think?" The audience went crazy!

"I'll take that as an yes! That rapping part, It's known to be one of the hardest to nail down, and you nailed it so hard it broke!" said the announcer

"I was shocked at myself to be honest, I usually screw up really bad at that part." I said

"Now then, you may pick one person to share the mystery prize with you." Said the announcer

"I choose Abigail." I said. She smiled as she ran onto the stage.

"Please stay here ladies." Said The announcer "Thank you for coming everyone! Unfortunately the mall is closing, so you will have to be here next time to see what the mystery prize is!"

Everyone sighed, then left the room, Me and Abigail where just standing there. The doors and windows shut around us.

"you're prize is to get injected with this!" He said, then he pulled out an chemical. He was about to inject Abigail, but I quickly got in the way and got injected instead, then I kicked the guy, He threw the other syringe at me, and I got injected again, and it hurt.

"double dose should kill you, in about 3...2...1" He said, but i'm not dead, and I kicked him and sent him flying into an wall.

"How are you not dead?!" He exclaimed

"Beats me, but do that again and you'll be getting double dose." I said, then he gulped and opened the door.

"Come on Abigail." I said, then i noticed she was in shock. I sighed, picked her up, and carried her to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

as I was driving home, Abigail came back to her senses (thankfully), and we went throughout the rest of the day like nothing happened. But before I went to bed, Abigail wanted something

"What is it Abigail?" I asked

"Rose….I'm not human….I'm a mobian." She said

"THAT IS SO COOL!" I exclaimed

"I know its sho-wait, you think that's cool?!" said Abigail

"Oh yes! But, if you an mobian then how come you look like a human?" I asked

"It's thanks to an curse, Apparently I have to find an mobian that grew up here in super form to remove it, but that's an challenge." Said Abigail

"Oh well, i'm sure it will pop up sooner or later." I said, then I went into my bed, and fell asleep.

_I'm in some kind of black void, am I dreaming? I walk around, and I found an strange capsule. I walk up to it, and read an sign that is on it._

"_Open if you recognize the being inside." It says. I looked inside, and I recognized who it was! It was me, but I looked odd. My hair was floating, and was golden, My clothes was an golden pair of jeans and an shirt, and the shoes was gold as also had 2 ears that looked like sonic, but they were yellow. She also had an small golden tail. I gently placed my hand on the odd capsule, and it disappeared. The being inside woke up_

"_It's about time you found me." She said, then she grinned._

I woke up, that was the oddest dream I have ever had! I went downstairs to get some breakfast, and was pouring some cereal, when Abigail walked in

"Morning Abigail!" I said

"good morning Ro-" She just stopped in mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"rose, have you always had an tail and Sonic ears and i'm just really unobservant?" Asked Abigail

"No…." I said

"well, you have them now." Said Abigail. I just shrugged

"Oh well. I don't really care." I said "Say Abigail, what kind of mobian are you?" I asked

"Hm? Oh, I'm Tails sister. so I'm Abigail the twin tailed fox. The two tails run in our blood." said Abigail

"That's neat." I said. I started eating my cereal. Just then, I heard metal clanging outside.

"Do you hear that?" I asked

"Yea, I do!" Exclaimed Abigail

"Let's go check it out!" I said, then I raced out the door, with Abigail close behind.

we kept running until i saw an huge robot.

"prepare to be scrambled!" I heard an man say

"Eggman." me and Abigail said at the same time.

"Lets take care of this. You ready Abby?" I said

"ready Rose."

"Yo egghead! You're the last person I think i would see here!" I shouted

"Sonic?!" He exclaimed

"Nope, Just your friendly neighborhood Rose!" I shouted

"And Abigail!" Shouted Abigail

"Abigail?! I thought I got rid of you!" Shouted Eggman

"Well you thought wrong." Said Abigail

"enough talk, Lets fight!" I shouted. A metal hand came towards us, but i hopped onto it and rode it up to Eggman. I leaned against the glass of his chamber.

"You really need to think things through more egghead." I said Then I punched the glass as hard as I could leaving an crack, then i jumped up in the air, started spinning, and crashed into it like an drill, but I fell off because of the repeated for almost an hour.

"It's no use." Said Abigail, but I wasn't about to give up.

"Cover me for an second Abby." I said "I know it sounds crazy but trust me!" She nodded and quickly went up to tackle eggman's machine, I closed my eyes, and took an deep breath. All sound around me vanished, and the chaos emeralds came towards me, they were drained however, yet they still spun around me.

"The servers are the seven Chaos." I said.

(Abigail P.O.V)

I noticed Eggman was staring at something

"What's up eggy?" I asked. he just pointed towards Rose. One of the emeralds have been restored.

"Chaos is power," Said Rose, and another became restored. SHe was restoring the chaos emeralds! but how?!

power enriched by the heart." another restored. Me and eggman just watched in amazement. There's an legend about an girl who could do this, but i would have never guessed Rose would be her!

"The heart is the controller."said time 3 of them became restored

"The controller serves to unify the chaos."Said Rose, as she restored the last chaos emerald, Then she did something I thought I would never see again.

* * *

**Cliff hanger mwahahahahaha**


End file.
